


Darkness

by sassypinks



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angsty Poetry, Existential Crisis, Poetry, Sad, Sad Poetry, mentions of wind archer (kinda), short read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassypinks/pseuds/sassypinks
Summary: There are all kinds of prisons. Some have literal chains and cages. Others exist within our own minds, and are just as inescapable as any physical prison.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> ya girl is back with some Sad Times (oh no)

Darkness.  
All the tree could see was darkness.  
Can you even really see darkness?  
Is it even really there? Or is it just a lack of light?  
His head hurt to think about that. So he decided not to.  
It had been ages since he had seen light, which was quite unfortunate for him, being a tree and all. After all, trees need light to live.  
Was he living right now? Or was he just alive?

What did the light look like again?  
He had nearly forgotten.  
He knew what light felt like.  
It felt warm and comforting, like the embrace of a loved one. It felt refreshing, like splashing cool water on ones face on a hot summer day.  
But what did it look like?  
He tried to picture it, tried to conjure a picture in his mind. Of something.  
Anything before this cold, black void he found himself trapped in.  
But nothing came up.  
He couldn’t picture anything at all.  
How long had he been trapped like this? Honestly, he couldn’t even remember. 

Remember?  
Remember what?  
Oh.  
He couldn’t remember anything before the darkness.  
But clearly there had been more to his life before the darkness, right?  
It only made sense.  
He couldn’t remember anything. Not visually.  
But emotionally? He remembered everything.  
He remembered loving, being loved, worshipped even, being... a parent of sorts? But to whom?  
He didn’t have any children, did he?  
Not that he could remember if he did.

...  
...What was he trying to remember again?  
Things tended to come and go quite quickly in his mind while he was in the dark.  
Had he always been in the dark?  
It didn’t matter.  
Even if he hadn’t, he doubted he could even escape at some point.  
...  
“Escape”?  
What did he mean by that?  
Where was there to escape to?

...  
What is outside of the void he found himself in?

...  
What existed before he was trapped in the darkness?  
Why couldn’t he remember?  
Was he crying right now?

...  
Why was he crying?

What was there to cry about?

…  
..  
.


End file.
